


Storm

by GlitraHasConsumedMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Fear, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitraHasConsumedMe/pseuds/GlitraHasConsumedMe
Summary: Glimmer wakes up in the middle of the night to find her flatmate curled up on the couch during a storm
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Storm

Glimmer sat sprawled out on her bed, sighing as she tossed and turned.

She never liked storms.

It's not like she was bad with storms or anything, they were just so _loud_ and the booming thunder took her by surprise sometimes! But she was an adult and could handle herself.

Or so she kept telling herself.

She sighed, rubbing her face as she stood and began dragging her feet towards the kitchen. If she was going to be up all night, she would need some caffeine.

The pinkette was startled to see her flatmate curled up on the couch, mostly hidden by a large blanket save for her tail and one of her feet.

"Catra?" Glimmer called as the girl yelped and tensed.

"H-Hey, Sparkles." Catra said weakly, taking Glimmer by surprise. Catra _never_ got timid, not around Glimmer, at least.

"Is everything... Okay?" The shorter girl asked slowly as she stepped into the living room to approach the couch.

"I'm-" Catra paused as lightning crashed just outside of their window, gasping as she covered her ears just before a boom of thunder so loud it made the whole apartment tremble slightly.

"Geezus." Glimmer breathed out, looking to see Catra practically _shaking_ in fear.

"H-Hey, it's okay. It's just a storm." She said softly, crouching down in front of the couch as she hesitantly reached out her hand.

Catra seized it, gripping onto her hand like a lifeline as she took slow, shaky breaths and kept her eyes screwed shut.

It was then that a memory came crashing back to Glimmer like a sack of bricks.

Right. Adora had mentioned to Glimmer that Catra was uneasy during storms, but the girl had brushed it off because- well- wasn't everyone? She regretted not taking it more seriously, and wondered how many times Catra had suffered like this by herself since they started living together six months ago.

Six months. How many storms had passed in that time? How many nights was Glimmer happily tucked into her warm bed while this was happening to Catra just outside of her door?

"It's okay, I've got you." Her words seemed to reach Catra, as the magicat blinked to stare at Glimmer. They were glossed over and full of fear, her pupils barely visible in her dazzling eyes.

"Y-You promise?" She asked, more softly than Glimmer had ever heard her speak. There was fear in her trembly voice, panic, too- but in her tone was also a lift of hope that made Glimmer's heart feel like shattering.

She hated hearing Catra sound so scared, so weak. This wasn't the strong, cocky, arrogant girl she was used to living with, and although she complained about her attitude constantly, Glimmer would give anything to see it right about now.

"Y-Yeah, I promise." Glimmer nodded, giving Catra's hand a squeeze.

Another wall-quivering crash came, and Catra bolted upright, bringing her knees to her chest as she buried her face into them. Her ears were lowered and her tail was thumping against the sofa in a quick, anxious way.

"Catra, it's two in the morning..." Glimmer began with a hum, sitting beside her as she gently rested a hand on the girl's upper arm.

Catra tensed before relaxing, letting out a shaky breath as the ear closest to Glimmer flicked a few times reflexively.

"I-I can't sleep. N-Not while it's..." She trailed off and Glimmer hummed in understanding.

"Well... W-What if... What if you slept in my room?" Glimmer offered, biting her lip as she waited for Catra to snap at her or crack some kind of joke, some little 'what, you like me or something?', anything that would bring out her Catra.

No, not _her_ Catra. Not now, Gay-Glimmer. Be bisexual some other time!

"I... Y-You'd do that for me?" Catra asked, no mock or smirk in her tone as she glanced at Glimmer in confusion.

Her gaze was so intense it made Glimmer look away to avoid it, blushing softly.

"Y-Yeah... Why not?" Glimmer shrugged with a smile. "Now come on, I'm tired." She lied, standing as she extended a hand to the girl.

The magicat took it slowly and stood just as lightning hit outside, causing Catra to squeak and wrap her arms around Glimmer in an intense hug as her claws lightly grazed the shorter girl's shoulder blades.

Glimmer hissed and Catra gasped, retracting her claws as she pulled away so fast she stumbled a bit.

"I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically, looking like a child who knew they were about to get in trouble and were trying to apologise and lessen the punishment.

Glimmer felt her heart strings tug at the sight as she stepped forward to hug Catra again, feeling the girl completely freeze in her arms. Even Catra's tail, which had just been fearfully darting back and forth, stood on end.

"Come on. Bedtime." Glimmer mumbled, pulling away as she grabbed Catra's hand and turned towards the hall to head to her bedroom.

"Oh my god, Sparkles." Catra said breathlessly. Glimmer glanced over her shoulder to see Catra holding a hand over her mouth and looking at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm so sorry."

Glimmer followed her gaze to her back, where her shirt was ripped with claw streaks and blood had previously been flowing until her healing powers kicked in to stop the process.

"Catra, I'm fine." Glimmer assured her, but the brunette simply shook her head and let go of Glimmer's hand, stepping away with her eyes glued to the damage she had caused.

"I-I hurt you... I-I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone again..." She mumbled, seeming to talk more to herself than to Glimmer. "First Adora, then Scorpia, now _Glimmer_? When will I stop hurting people who want to get close to me?!"

"Catra!" Glimmer spun around and gently grabbed her upper arms, making Catra's gaze snap onto hers with a whimper. "Don't spiral. I'm okay, I promise. It's just a scratch." She said calmly.

"J-Just a scratch?" Catra repeated, her lower lip trembling as tears formed in her eyes. "T-That's not just a scratch, Glimmer..."

Glimmer bit her lip. Catra _never_ used her real name.

"Catra..." She moved her hands up to cup the girl's cheeks, wiping at her tears with her thumbs. "I'm okay. You could scratch me from head to toe and I'd still be here, okay? I promise."

"Why would you promise something like that? You're weird..." Catra sniffed with a small, shaky smile, placing a hand over one of Glimmer's.

Glimmer smiled softly, her heart fluttering as she heard and felt Catra purring softly as the magicat's eyes fluttered closed.

When they opened again, Catra began slowly inching closer, pupils blown wide as her purrs got louder and her tail wagged from the corner of Glimmer's vision.

"Sparkles, I-" Catra was cut off by a clap of thunder as Glimmer dropped her hands and Catra used her own to cover her ears and cower as she crouched and curled into a ball.

"Okay, bed time." Glimmer sighed, both frustrated and relieved that whatever _that_ was had been interrupted.

She rested her hand on Catra's head and teleported them into her bedroom, the door still ajar from when she originally left her room earlier.

The shorter girl gently kicked it shut and held out a hand as Catra peeked up at her to notice their new surroundings.

The taller girl hesitantly took her hand and gripped it tight, allowing Glimmer to lead her to her spacious, fluffy bed as both girls flopped down with a sigh.

"Uh... Y-You sure it's okay if I sleep here?" Catra asked, turning on her side to face her.

Glimmer blushed at how close their faces were and rolled over. "Yup!" She squeaked.

She felt Catra shift a bit from behind and pulled her blanket higher as her heart thudded wildly. Glimmer had never slept in the same bed as someone before. Sure, she'd had sleepovers, but Bow and Adora normally slept in sleeping bags and she'd never really thought as hard about it before. But now that it was happening she couldn't stop heat from rising in her cheeks at every movement Catra made.

About ten minutes later the storm fully passed and Glimmer sighed softly. Catra had stopped moving a while ago so she thought by now the girl would be asleep.

"Glimmer?" Catra whispered. So much for being asleep.

Glimmer stayed still and held her breath, some part of her not wanting Catra to know she was awake.

Her heart started racing as Catra rolled closer. She felt the bed dip as Catra lifted onto an elbow to peer over her shoulder, her face turning as red as Adora's jacket.

"You're up." Catra whispered, a bit surprised by the information.

"W-What is it, Catra?" Glimmer asked, still reeling from how close the girl was to her.

"Oh, nothing..." Catra said, laying back down.

Glimmer glanced behind herself to the girl, watching Catra fiddle with a loose thread of the blanket.

"Are you cold or something? I can get another blanket." Glimmer asked.

"N-No, sorry. This just... Reminds me of when I lived with Adora, that's all..." Catra hummed, a fond smile on her face as she kept playing with the thread. "She'd let me sleep in her room during storms, too."

"I see." Glimmer said softly as she rolled away again, a sudden feeling of jealousy worming into her.

Why did Catra always have to talk about Adora? Adora was her friend too, but you would think Catra _idolized_ her with how often she spoke of their blonde friend. It was fine when they first started living together, but after six months it was really starting to get on Glimmer's nerves.

"You must really love Adora, huh?" Glimmer said, with maybe a bit too much bite judging by Catra's pause of silence after.

"I'm sor-"

"Adora's like a sister to me. She's always been there for me whenever I needed someone. Of course I love her." Catra answered, sounding like she had rehearsed it a hundred times.

"Yeah, but... Do you _love_ her?" Glimmer asked before she could stop herself, rolling over to face the brunette.

"No. Do you love Bow?" Catra asked in turn.

"No." Glimmer answered.

"Good. Glad we're up to speed." Catra joked with a shrug, still focused on the thread from before as she began picking it more aggressively to tug it out further.

"Stop that." Glimmer mumbled, watching Catra's claws unsheath to drag along the fabric without actually tearing it.

" _Do_ you love anyone?" Catra deflected, ignoring Glimmer's request.

"What? Hey, I said stop!" Glimmer tried again as the magicat's claw dig through with a slow _riiiiiip_.

"Do you love anyone?" She asked again, yellow and blue eyes piercing into Glimmer as she shuddered at their intensity.

"I-I don't know! Now stop! This blanket is brand new!" Glimmer pleaded, reaching for her wrist to grab it.

Catra caught Glimmer's wrist instead, tugging it closer to herself roughly as Glimmer was pinned inches grin Catra's face.

"You don't know? It's a yes or no question, Sparkles." Catra teased, though she didn't smirk or raise an eyebrow- she kept the perfect poker face as she stared seemingly until Glimmer's soul.

"C-Catra, let go of-" Glimmer paused, gasping as Catra rolled on top of her and straddled her hips to pin both of her wrists beside her head.

"Answer the question. Do you love anyone? Be honest." Catra repeated, squeezing her wrists slightly as if to remind Glimmer of her position.

As if Glimmer could think of anything _besides_ their positions.

"I-I.... Do you?" Glimmer deflected.

Catra raised a brow and smirked softly, letting out a chuckle.

"You know, Sparkles... For someone so smart, you can be more dense than Adora and Bow combined." She mused.

"W-What's that supposed to-" Glimmer's eyes widened at the feeling of lips on her own. _Catra's_ lips.

Oh stars. Catra was _kissing_ her. Glimmer! Catra was kissing Glimmer! Oh stars, oh wow.

Catra slowly pulled away and released Glimmer's wrists, shifting like she were about to climb off.

"Oh no you don't." Glimmer mumbled, sitting up as she cupped the girl's cheeks to bring her in for another round of kissing.

She could feel Catra purring against her lips, a small draft of air forming from behind as the magicat's tail wagged liked crazy. Glimmer smiled into the kiss as fireworks went off in her chest.

This was the best kiss of her life, nothing had ever felt so right. How had it taken _six months_ of seeing these lips every single day to finally have them all to herself? It was better than magic!

Glimmer finally- though begrudgingly- let Catra pull away, both with flushed faces and dazed expressions.

"Did that answer your question, Sparkles?" Catra whispered, pupils wide as she gazed at Glimmer softly.

"I-I... Yeah... Uh, me too..." Glimmer mumbled.

Catra chuckled and smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Glimmer before tugging them both back onto the bed to lay together. Glimmer tangled their legs together as she wrapped her arms around Catra's neck, stroking her hair as Catra purred and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Does this mean....?" Glimmer trailed off.

"We can talk about that in the morning. For now, I just want to sleep in your arms." Catra mumbled.

Glimmer's heart skipped a beat at how cute Cara was acting, grinning widely as she nodded and hummed her agreement.

The two girls slowly drifted off to sleep, tangled together in Glimmer's bed.

Glimmer never liked storms as much as she did that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kinda sucks but I wrote this at 5am and I'm sick so I don't have the strength or energy to proof read haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless and please let me know if you did in the comments!
> 
> <333


End file.
